LO MEJOR DE DOS MUNDOS
by melupattinson
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie son hermanas y forman la banda las Wans, pero fueron castigadas por sus padres y se van a vivir a Forks donde los Cullen, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, son los populares y mujeriegos del instituto. TODOS HUMANOS. B&E/A&J/R


**Capitulo 1: El Castigo**

**Bella's POV:**

Escuchano un pitido molesto en mi cabeza, abro los ojos, pero rápidamente los vuelvo a cerrar, gracias al dolor de la cabeza por la resaca. Reacciono que es el teléfono, y lo busco entre el sofá, donde yo estaba acostada. Contesto con un gruñido mientras la voz chillona de mi hermana me habla al teléfono.

- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? – me grito Alice.

Miro confundida a mi alrededor, notando las cajas de cerveza tiradas en el piso, y el chico que esta al lado mio desnudo, no me acuerdo su nombre, cuando me doy cuenta que me quede dormida después de la fiesta en lo de Royce, el novio de Rosalie, mi otra hermana.

- Me quede dormida en lo de Royce, Alice. No te preocupes, Rose esta conmigo. – escuche un grito desde arriba. Sip, definitivamente Rose estaba en la casa.

- Pero Bella, Charlie y Reene están despertando, y no te olvides que hoy a la noche tenemos concierto. – ups. Nuestros queridos padres. Si no llegamos dentro de poco, no nos van a dejar continuar con la banda.

Nosotras somos las Wans, la famosa banda de las tres hermanas trillizas. Aunque nosotras escondemos nuestra identidad, si, al estilo "Hannah Montana", aunque cada una tiene una peluca de diferente color, con corte al estilo "carreé", y lentes de contacto, seguimos frecuentando las fiestas con nuestros amigos del instituto de Phoenix. Yo, uso la peluca rosa con lentes de contacto azul, y me hago llamar Ella. Rosalie, usa peluca verde con lentes de contacto negros, y se hace llamar Allie. Y por ultimo, Alice, usa peluca azul con lentes de contacto verdes, y se hace llamar Lisa.

Rapidamente conteste a Alice, y subi a despertar a Rose. Ella estaba en la cama desnuda junto con Royce durmiendo. Me dio pena despertarla, pero todo por las fiestas y la banda.

- Roseeeee, despiertaa nuestros papas están por despertar y hoy tenemos un compromiso, hermanita. – nadie sabia, excluyendo a nuestros padres, que eramos las Rockstar. Asi que el "compromiso" en realidad era dar un concierto a mas de 200.000 personas en un estadio.

Si nuestros padres se entaraban que nos quedamos de nuevo, dormidas en una fiesta, y faltamos al castigo, con nuestra hermana Alice cubriéndonos (¡te debo una hermanita!), esta vez si que nos mataban. Aunque esta ocasión fue la de Alice de cubrirnos, tampoco es una santa. Mientras estábamos en la fiesta, seguramente ella fue a la casa de su "amigo con derecho a roce" Brad, y volvió temprano. Solo por que no le gusten las fiestas, no quiere decir que sea la Virgen Maria.

Cuando por fin logro despertar a Rose, nos apuramos a vestirnos, y fuimos en su auto descapotable rojo a nuestra casa.

Al llegar, nuestros padres nos estaban esperando con una cara de enfado, que podía asustar hasta el mismo diablo.

Alice corrió bajando las escaleras, y como siempre hacíamos, nos escudamos las unas con las otras.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, Rosalie Swan y Mary Alice Swan! – ouch. asi solo nos llama cuando esta enojado - esta fue la ultima vez que ustedes nos toman el pelo asi. Nunca mas, ¿Me entendieron? NUNCA MAS. Isabella, Rosalie, no puedo creer que hayan ido a esa fiesta a pesar de que les hallamos PROHIBIDO ir, y Alice, me decepcionaste, sabiendo que estaba mal, las cubriste. PERO NO. ESTO SE ACABA ACA.– Charlie nos grito. Nunca lo había visto asi de enojado, creo que esta vez nos sobrepasamos.

- Pero papa, mama, les prometemos que no lo volvemos a hacer mas. – cada una de nosotras puso la carita de perrito que Alice nos había enseñado a hacer.

Aunque esta vez no funciono, entre la cara de decepsion de nuestra madre, y la cara de enfado de Charlie, creo que esta vez la arruinamos.

- Chicas, su padre y yo decidimos que hoy va a ser su ultima función durante un año, y nos vamos a mudar a Forks, el pueblo donde esta Billy, el mejor amigo de su padre. Sin lujos, ni música. Asi van a aprender la lección. – Reene nos dijo. WTF???????

Rosalie, Alice y yo nos miramos, incrédulas, ya que nuestros padres nunca nos habían puesto un castigo tan severo y dijimos a la vez:

- Pero, pero.. ES INJUSTO. NO nos pueden estar arruinando la vida asi.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin Royce, papa? No pueden alejarme de el, ni de la música. – les dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Y YO QUE? Sin mi ropa, sin compras, sin las tarjetas. ¿Y MI GUITARRA? – lloro Alice.

- ¿SIN LA GUITARRA TAMBIEN? NO NOS PUEDEN ARRUINAR ASI. PAPA, MAMA POR FAVOR. ¿QUE HAY DE LOS FANS? SE VAN A OLVIDAR DE NOSOTRAS, TODO LO QUE LOGRAMOS HASTA AHORA SE VA A TIRAR A LA BASURA POR UNA PEQUEÑISIMA TRAVESURA, POR FAVORR, REECAPACITEN EL CASTIGO, SI QUIEREN DURANTE UN MES O HACEMOS LOS LABORES DE LA CASA PERO POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJEN SIN LOS CONCIERTOS, SE LOS ROGAMOS. – les grite.

**- ¡COMO DIJO SU MADRE, DISFRUTEN ESTA NOCHE, DESPIDANSE DE SUS NOVIOS, DE SUS INSTRUMENTOS, DE LAS TARJETAS, Y DEL ESCENARIO PORQUE MAÑANA NOS VAMOS A FORKS, WASHINGTON DURANTE UN AÑO ENTERO! **

* * *

**DEJEN UN REVIEW POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTA LA TRAMA, MASO MENOS, HAY QUE HACER UNOS CUANTOS RETOQUES**

**PERO SI LES GUSTA LA SIGO.**

GRACIAS.

MELANIE DE PATTINSON


End file.
